Teenage Love Problems
by R Fanatic
Summary: Gohan/Videl fanfic. When Videl's never-changing life is intertwined with Gohan's unpredictable one, everything spins out of it's place in fate. Just a normal highschool fanfic being twisted in the summary to seem interesting.
1. Meeting Him

Teenage Love Problems

- RFanatic

- Though this is officially, my first Gohan/Videl fanfic, and my first DragonBallZ fanfic, it is, by no means, my first fanfic at all. To put it simply, I have just decided to stop posting on my old account pen name and made up another one.

- Forgive me, I might still be slightly indefinate on my abilities to write a fanfic based on this particular anime.

- PG-13 rating for now, though I may decide to raise it drastically to another one some time in the near future.

- Gohan/Videl fanfic. When Videl's never-changing life is intertwined with Gohan's unpredictable one, everything spins out of it's place in fate. Just a normal highschool fanfic being twisted in the summary to seem interesting. It's a series chosen to be posted from my twenty over fanfics collected inside my hard drive. Enjoy.

**__**

- Neither DragonBallZ or it's marvelous characters belong to me. The only thing that does, however, is the little or no plot that is present in it.

_________________________________________________________________

Satan Videl made it to homeroom just as the last bell ran through the hallways and filled the class. She slid easily into her seat and looked around, as she did everyday at the many familiar faces, many of them which were faces she had been seeing every school day since she came to the highschool as a freshman. The raven haired girl stretched her long bare legs under the desk, casually hooking her thumb into the pockets of her shorts.

Over by the windows, she could see a handful of guys in the mist of a heated arguement. Sharpner was one of them, his entire face was reddened by the intensity of the fight. His eyes were blazed with impatience as his fingers curled tightly around the edge of the seats. Effortlessly, Videl could pick up every word he was saying, "I'm telling you, it's true. How hard is it to believe me?"

__

Oh. She thought to herself, _Just another little arguement they always go through right before the teacher takes attendance. Not interesting._ Videl's eyes wandered to the girl sitting next to her, Erasa, who seemed to be putting on what must have been the sixthieth coat of hot pink lipstick on herself. The blonde held a small mirror before herself, a small satisfied smile finally appearing on her thoroughly coated lips. Far behind her, at the back of the room, Angela and her new boyfriend- probably blackmailed- were occupied in their makeout session. It was completely obvious that no one paid any attention at all, to the teacher in the front of the large class, making a valiant attempt to get some attention.

Finally, the teacher had to raise his voice to a near-earslitting level, piercing it's way through the crowd of noise. Within seconds, the entire room was deathly silent, the only sound was the suppressed breathing from all the students. "Okay," he said stiffly, "Now, I know you don't like coming to this dump of a school every weekday, but neither do I. But if you insist on making my life more miserable than it already is, I suggest you go report yourself to a higher person than my standards as a poorly paid teacher. Understood? Good, now let's just finish this class."

Just as he was about to take the attendance of the class, a boy Videl didn't know showed up at the classroom door. He stood, somewhat edgy, his hand wound tightly around the strap of his bag as to steady himself, flashing a slight grin at the class. _What the hell is his problem? He looks so nervous, you'd think he was going to have a heart attack right on the spot. Hasn't he ever been a public school before? Probably not, why does this particular school get all the private school dorks anyway?_ Videl looked back down at her hands idly and uninterested.

Erasa turned around and grinned devilishly at her, eyes twinkling brightly, "Ooo, fresh meat."

"He's all your's if you want, I'm not interested with geeks." Videl could only shake her head, barely stiffling a resentful snort. "I will never understand what you see in guys anyway. Look at him! All skin and bones."

The teacher looked up, blinking once, twice, then a final third time at him before lowering his head and back to the names on the sheet of paper before him. He looked liked he should have been retired a long time ago, standing with his elbows against the desk and his glasses low on his nose. "May I help you?" he inquired, taking off his horn rimmed glasses, "Do you need directions for where you should be?"

"Not at all, sir." the boy replied firmly, handing the professor an assortment of papers, slightly crumpled from his overly tight grip. Videl stole another glance at him, feeling irritated though she didn't know why. _There's nothing special about him, unless you count how weird he is. He's wearing red pants, a white shirt, and an orange vest buttoned neatly over it. How interesting- not! And what's up with the hair? It's black but all spiked up. I don't think it's gel, or he wouldn't be running his hand through it with that dumbass grin of his._

"Everyone," the man in front of the room started loudly over the shouts that had begun to accumulate throughout the room once again. "This is Son Gohan. He will be joining us for his senior year. Someone show him around, he's never been to a school before, he was home schooled by his mother, who must have been an exceptionally bright lady to do so, considering he had perfect scores on the school acceptance test. Remember to be decent this time at least," his eyes traveled around the room, landing on Sharpner and another few, who had already begun jeering loudly, "Or there will be serious consiquences."

A silence fell over the room as the students stared at Gohan. The teacher cleared his throat, "Sit next to Satan Videl, who sits right there." he pointed with a long pale finger at the seat. The girl gave him a curt nod as he slid his black colored bag from his shoulders and slid it on the ground next to his feet. She could see his eyes held the darkest shade of brown she had ever seen.

He smiled at her and carefully extended his hand, "I guess we'll be sitting next to each other for the rest of the year, ne? Well, I'm sure anything could be better than staying home with my mother anyway!"

__

Nobody shakes hands anymore now, what's his deal? I guess I'll just have to humor him. Videl stared then slipped her hand into his open palm. _He has a really stable handshake, I'll give him that much credit... and it's nice and cool, I could get used to this._ Unknowingly, her grip tightened on his hand, while a puzzled expression appeared on his.

"What's your name?" Gohan asked, reddening and attempting to ignore the fact that her hand was still latched tightly on his. "I mean, since you already know mine."

"Satan Videl." she answered, letting go of his hand in a start. At the front of the room, their teacher continued to ramble on, though she couldn't hold on to a single word he said. _What's wrong with me? All I can think about is how the feel of his bare hand against mine, and how much stronger he is than he seems... I need to get over this, and I don't think this stupid lecture is helping either._

And because for the rest of the day, Videl was so unwaveringly concentrated on the wonders of Gohan, she couldn't feel her cellphone buzzing insistantly inside her pocket, a plea for help from the world outside school.

_________________________________________________________________

To Be Continued..

As soon as any form of a review is submitted. Future chapters will be much longer, and that will be a promise.


	2. SAIYAMAN TO THE RESCUE... but instead ge...

Teenage Love Problems

- RFanatic

- Special thanks to all those that reviewed. I'll address them later on the next chapter.

- Forgive me, I might still be slightly indefinite on my abilities to write a fanfic based on this particular anime.

- PG-13 rating for now, though I may decide to raise it drastically to another one some time in the near future.

- Gohan/Videl fanfic. When Videl's never-changing life is intertwined with Gohan's unpredictable one, everything spins out of its place in fate. Just a normal high school fanfic being twisted in the summary to seem interesting. It's a series chosen to be posted from my twenty over fanfics collected inside my hard drive. Enjoy.

**__**

- Neither DragonBallZ nor its marvelous characters belong to me. The only thing that does, however, is the little or no plot that is present in it.

_________________________________________________________________

"... and there's the place where we all eat, though I seriously will not recommend buying lunch. Eating cafeteria food is just about as disgusting as eating mud for fun." Videl explained casually, waving her hand in the general direction of the large room to the right of her. They walked along, sneakers squeaking noisily on the clean tile floors. She had just spent about most her day showing Gohan around the entire school, which, considering she knew the place pretty well, hadn't thought would be too long. But apparently she had been horribly wrong. It took a lot longer to walk around the entire thing than to just skim her eyes across the hallways and memorize the maze.

Gohan trailed after her with an expression that would mirror perfectly one of a lost puppy, his dark eyes darting back and forth. Though it was long after school ended, the hallways were still very much heavily congested. A handful of male students had already shoved him around, drawing back their lips into a snarl that bared- in most cases- stained, yellow colored teeth that told him as plain as day itself, _'Get out of my way, wimp.'_ This made him agonizingly angry as his face would flush and he would hold back the urge to give them his infamous Kamahame blast into outside space. This was truly his lesser enjoyable days.

The raven haired girl continued ahead, "I can't say how glad I am to be almost finished with this place. I'm not saying I disliked your company of course, because you were just as entertaining as the next person in this school, though I honestly can't tell you if that's very much of a compliment or not. Now, getting back on track, last but not least, here's the science room. You might like to stay away from this place though, they're always doing some strange experiment in there. Like the last time, it completely began havoc on the entire school and I thought it was going to burn into a black crisp. Not that I'd mind all too much, mind you."

"I'm beginning to think I wouldn't mind much either."

"Really?" Videl rotated slowly on her heel to face him, an astonished look on her face. "Why would you care anyway, you get perfect scores on everything. You probably don't even have to study for any tests, and I wouldn't be surprised if you were a year or two younger than the rest of us. I could see you skipping a few grades an-"

Her cell phone began buzzing insistently in her pocket, and this time, she noticed it. She signaled for Gohan to be quiet and put it up to her lips.

"Hello?"- a short pause- "Something wrong?"- another pause- "Of course I'd know, you don't call me in school if there wasn't any trouble."- her eyes narrow- "At the bank?"- a second passes- "Someone set it on fire after it was robbed?"- yet another second- "Then why in the world didn't you _tell_ me when it was first torn of money so I could prevent all that from happening, stupid?"- a longer moment of silence- "You called me and I didn't answer?"- her face darkens- "Oh, I see. It was my fault."- she sighs, listening to the other person babble- "I'll come right away."- she glances away from Gohan- "No, I'm not doing anything really important right now."- a few seconds pass by- "There's a chance I can still catch the robber, you can count on me."

Videl grimaced, her eyes closing.

"I'm really sorry Goha-" she opened her eyes to see that he wasn't there at all. "Nani? Decided to just leave me here, ne?" she grumbled, though it came out almost as a growl, to no one in particular because the person it would have been directed to wasn't there. "I'll get you back for that later."

*************

"Aha," Saiyaman laughed silently to himself in a falsely deep voice. He had been flying through the air for a while now in search of those wrongdoers for a fair amount of time now, and had just caught sight of the fools driving along the highway, not far from the bank. Their laughter rang through the air, and true to his 'super-powers' the self-proclaimed super hero had heard their boasts before he had even been able to see them.

__

"We sure did got lucky 'dis time, Robby."

"Luck's got nothin' to do with 'dis, Joey. We just are highly skilled professionals who really know 'eir stuff. An' dat's the real reason why we've got da' loot."

"Eh, Rob, maybe you's got somethin' there. 'Highly skilled professionals,' I like the sound of that. Yer' right, we just too good for 'em now. Nobody's goin' ter' stop us now, not even Hercule's lil' girl, what's her name."

"Satan Videl, Joey, dat's her name. We gonna crush her."

His emerald cape rippled as he tore through the air. Saiyaman's eyes narrowed behind the tinted helmet as he meticulously gained on them. Just before he was about to aim a small blast at the car's black tire, he heard a loud engine sound not far from him and it resounded in the air. He ignored the desire to cover his ears as he looked up. A copter? He peered closer with his more-than-human vision and saw that it was Videl piloting it. _What is she doing here? Oh yes, I almost forgot... she's the female hero of this city, that's why they called her to begin with. But she's **Hercule**'s daughter, and they say she still has a while to go until she becomes as strong as him... and knowing how **weak** that man is, how strong could **she** possibly be? Well, I suppose she'll appreciate having some help from me._

Meanwhile, a bang sounded as Videl took a flawless shot at the old car below. The bullet whizzed past the masked Gohan, narrowly missing him by a hair as he let out a surprised yelp. Still keeping a steady hand on the controls, the girl pushed her head out the side and glared at him. "Hey you clown! I don't know what you think you're doing here, or why you're suspended as high as I am up in the sky without anything, but you better scram before you get hurt... Or I'll see to it personally that you _do_ get injured. And that right there, is a threat."

"... but I'm here to help!"

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so! Now get LOST!"

"No!"

"You'll get hurt, you stupid idiot, don't you understand?!"

"I'm here to make sure that _you_ don't get wounded."

"I won't!"

"You will, too!"

"I'm not a baby."

"But you could still get hurt!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"BUT YOU'RE A _GIRL_!"

"SO WHAT?!"

There was a barely audible cough from an elderly lady below and the bickering heroes were immediately silenced. "In all due respect, young lady, I must interrupt your... very important conversation with that... friend-"

"He's not my friend!"

"- to tell you that you're doing an exceptionally fine job of letting the criminal get away."

"Nani?" Videl and Saiyaman gapped at her, finally looking down to see that the car that previously held the thieves was genuinely empty of passengers. They both let out an irritated groan and Videl was quick to blame the disguised male beside her. "Look what you did!"

"What _I_ did? If you had actually listened to me, then we could have actually gotten those guys." Saiyaman blinked at her, lifting a hand to run through his hair, only to be met by the strong orange plastic that was his helmet. _I don't understand girls... I thought she'd be glad to have my help. And I really **hate** this thing now, I can't wait to get it off my head..._

*************

"I can't believe that guy, Gohan, I really can't. He's such a sexist pig!"

They were outside, with books in hand, enjoying- or rather, Gohan was trying to and Videl totally ignoring- the cooling breeze that had degraded from the morning heat. The trees billowed in the winds, abundant green leaves above looking like a peaceful, flowing, lime-colored sea. But even so, the saiyan had to will his shaking knees to halt in the face of the pure, undiluted, ferocity of Satan Videl. Forcing a slight smile onto his paling face, he spoke, his mouth as dry as the burning desert, "Oh yea, he... he sounds like a real jerk." _It's just too bad it's me you're talking about, Videl.._

She couldn't seem to stop herself from ranting, her face beginning to burn from vehement feelings she felt she had to express. "And can you _believe_ he had the nerve to look at me like I was one of those weak helpless girls in our school?!"

__

I did **not** look at her like that! "I'm sure... he, ah, didn't really mean to." Gohan managed to ram the words out his throat, stuttering like the poor victim that he was. He was terrified to see that in her crystal blue eyes, there was a blazing hatred. _Oh no.. what have I gotten myself into now?_

"Oh, and where did you go before anyway?"

"I had to go to the… um… bathroom. Gomen nasai, Videl."

_________________________________________________________________

To Be Continued...

As soon as any form of a review is submitted. This chapter wasn't as long as I would have hoped and wanted it to be, and though it is slightly longer than the first, it is by no means of a decent length chapter. I apologize for the long wait, and though I horrendously dislike excuses, I had been busy during the days in between that I hadn't uploaded a chapter and was unable to write anything. I must now, to excuse my annoyingly short chapter, promises to make my next chapter almost doubled the length of this.


End file.
